Hannah at PCA
by CroissantDuChocolat
Summary: What happens when Miley, Lilly, Jackson, and Oliver go to PCA for a year? Will Miley's secret be in danger? Crossover with Zoey 101.
1. Welcome to PCA

**A/N- My first HM fanfic! This is going to be a crossover with Zoey 101. Yeah, that show is annoying, but I like HM so hopefully this will work out. Miley is still Hannah. **

"Daddy, can you go any slower?" Miley asked her dad.

"Darlin', the speed limit is 60 miles per hour! I'm going 65! Back in my day I woulda been pulled over by now!"

"Sorry, Dad. It's just...I don't want to be late! My first boarding school! It's supposed to be awesome." Miley was going to a boarding school called PCA. She didn't personally know about it, but Cooper went to it and had told Jackson great things.

"I heard they have a sushi bar," Jackson piped up.

"Awesome!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Do they have hot girls?" Oliver asked hopefully.

"Only you would say that, ya doughnut," Miley told him.

Robby Ray pulled up to the school's parking lot. "I'm lettin' ya out here. Miles, Jackson, stay safe. And no matter what anyone tells you, smoking is NOT COOL! And don't cut class! And don't-"

"Okay, Dad," Miley and Jackson said in unison. They hugged their father goodbye.

"Bye Mr. Stewart," Oliver said.

"See ya, Mr. S." Lilly waved.

The car backed up and drove away from the school. 'Wow...away from home,' Miley thought. She really would miss her father, but this school did look kind of awesome.

"Hey, there's Coop! Bye guys!" Jackson waved and jogged off to meet his friend.

"Let's see...I'm in dorm room...101," Miley read aloud. "In Brenner Hall. What about you, Lil?"

Lilly didn't reply. She was looking off to where Jackson had left. She didn't want to admit it, but she had a small crush on him. She knew he'd never feel the same way about her, his little sister's hyper best friend.

"Lilly?"

"What? Oh! I'm in room...102 in Brenner Hall!" Lilly smiled.

"I'm obviously not going to be in your guys's hall, so I'm going to go. Bye." Oliver walked away. Miley and Lilly saw him stop to talk to a pretty blond. "Well, hello there," they heard him say.

Lilly scoffed, while Miley rolled her eyes. They walked to Brenner Hall, and Miley stopped at room 101, while Lilly stopped at room 102.

There were noises coming from room 101. It sounded like people arguing. On the whiteboard, it read Zoey, Lola, and Quinn. There was no whiteboard on room 102.

"I'll just come in room 101 with you," Lilly decided.

Miley knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a girl with a teal shirt and dirty blond hair opened the door.

"Hey!" Miley greeted. "I'm Miley Stewart. I'm your new roommate."

"Excuse me? We don't need another roommate. It's already crowded enough with Quinn's crazy inventions!" The girl glared at another girl with dark, skinny brown braids. "Besides, that shirt you're wearing is so 3 weeks ago!"

"My inventions are not crazy!" the braided girl replied. "Just because you're too simple-minded to comprehend..."

"Hey!" a new voice barked.

Miley and Lilly turned around and saw a lady with a nametag that read Coco - Dorm Advisor.

"Are you Miley?" she asked. Miley nodded.

"You'll be in this room, Quinn, you're moving out of this room and into dorm 102 with," her eyes scanned the list of new students, "Lilly."

"Good!" Quinn flounced out of 101 and into 102, where she slammed the door.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other. This would be a long year.


	2. Roommates

**A/N- Thanks for reviewing everyone! And to the person who thought I made Zoey mean, I did that intentionally. I really don't like her character (she's too perfect) so I decided to give her a mean streak.**

Miley cautiously stepped into her new room. "Hi, like I said before, I'm Miley. What are your names?" she asked in her rich, happy voice.

The dirty blond haired girl looked up from where she lay on the bed. "I'm Zoey, and that's Lola." She pointed towards a brunette. "Sorry about that clothes comment I made before. I want to be a fashion designer when I grow up, and I was in a bad mood. But seriously, where did you get that shirt? Wal-Mart?"

Miley smiled, but inside she was thinking _This is ridiculous! Why can't I be in Lilly's room instead of Miss Grumpy?_

She unpacked her duffel. Then a waft of music drifted through the air. _You get the best of both worlds...Chillin' out take it slow then you rock out the show..._ Her cell phone ringtone. She picked it up. "Hey daddy. What? Yes, I found my dorm. Dad, it's okay. Dad! Come on! Okay. Love you too. Bye." She hung up.

"Hannah Montana?" Lola wrinkled her nose. "Um, isn't that a little babyish?"

"Coming from the girl with the Hello Kitty purse," Miley shot back. She was annoyed.

"Hey!" Zoey intervened. "Hello Kitty is babydoll chic. Hannah Montana's music is irritating."

Miley glared at the girls.

**IN LILLY'S ROOM... **

"Hi! I'm Quinn Pensky!" the slightly eccentric scientist exclaimed.

"Hey! I'm Lilly Truscott." Lilly was a little sad she wasn't with Miley, but things were looking up. This girl seemed sort of nice.

"Yes, anyway, can I have one of your toenail clippings?"

"Um, what?" Lilly responded. Either she was hard of hearing, or it was time to back away.

"Toenail clippings. I'm making a Quinnvention."

"A Quinnvention?" What?

"Hold on." Quinn looked over the side of her bed. "Drat."

"What?" Lilly's head jerked to attention.

"Herman got away. My tarantula," she added.

_Dear Lord,_ Lilly thought.

**AT THE QUAD...**

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver had planned to meet at the quad after 3rd period. The classes were okay, but it was the girls' roommate crises that they didn't like.

"Oliver, those are my roommates," Miley told him, pointing at Zoey and Lola.

"There's mine," Lilly said, pointing at Quinn.

Oliver whistled. "What's that?" He looked around. "Everywhere else is full. I guess we'll have to sit there."

The three pulled up chairs to the table. "Hey," Miley said.

"Oh yeah! Chase, Michael, Logan, this is Miley," Zoey said to the three boys sitting with them.

"That's Lilly," Quinn said.

"Well, hello there, Miley," Logan said, reaching out for his juice box and making sure to flex his muscle when he brought it to his tray.

Michael bumped his arm. "He means it's nice to meet you guys," he assured them, giving Logan a look that read _Can you go ten minutes without flirting?_

Oliver smiled at Zoey. "Hey. I'm Oliver Oken, but the ladies call me...Smokin' Oken."

Chase shot Oliver a death glare. "Back off."

**A/N- I was planning to to a Moliver and Lackson, but I don't know. Review and tell me what pairings you think would work.**


	3. Chatting

**A/N-Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in so long! AU since Goodbye Zoey. (you guys probably knew that, but still) Pairings as of now - Moliver, Lackson, OliverZoey flirting, LillyMichael, MileyLogan, JacksonLola flirting, ChaseZoey one sided relationship (guess which side). Poor Quinn haha. She's already got Mark, though.**

"Okay then...?" Oliver replied, looking at Chase curiously.

"Sorry. Just stay away from her. Then, we won't have any problems."

"There's Mark!" Quinn squealed, running over to his table with a "Hi baby!"

Then, who walked up the the table but...Jackson.

"Hey bro," Miley said.

"Hi Jackson," Lilly said, blushing a tiny bit.

"Hello everyone," Jackson announced. "Just got back from running 5 miles down the beach!" This had never happened, but, who had proof? He smiled, then something caught his eye. Lola.

"I'm Jackson," he said mostly to her.

"Lola." She smiled.

_Meet me here at 4:00 pm_, he mouthed to her. She nodded.

"Well, I was supposed to meet Coop. See y'all later!"

"Your brother's cute," Lola told Miley.

Lilly's face was red.

"So, Miley..." Logan started. "How 'bout a movie tonight? Well, I guess we won't really be watching, but..." He trailed off.

Wow, this guy was direct. "Uh, sure, I guess?" she said, more like a question.

"Cool. After all, how could anyone resist this?" Logan pointed to his face.

"Pig," Zoey and Lola muttered in unison.

"Michael," Lilly asked, "is he always like this?" She gestured at Logan.

"What? Handsome, muscular, hot?" Logan asked.

"In your dreams," Lilly replied snarkily.

"You know you want me. Every girl in PCA does."

"Sure." Michael rolled his eyes. "C'mon Lilly. I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Lilly got up and she and Michael walked away.

"So," Oliver said. "How about Chemistry, right?"

Zoey groaned. Chemistry was her worst subject. "I stink at it."

"Oh, well maybe sometime I could tutor you, then?"

"Sure, I guess."

Chase was not happy.


End file.
